Revenge Taste Sweet
by MyDeepDesire
Summary: The pain... It hurt as bad as hell would. I could barely breathe as my face was being shoved into the bed my screams weren't heard to the world at all. More than two hands were touching me that I knew it felt like four. "They say revenge is a dish best served cold and I was going to serve it below freezing."
1. Chapter 1

Revenge Taste Sweet

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: This is my first story and hence by my username that I'm a dark writer so this story is going to be dark. Also hints why this story is rated M. Out of character story and very twisted story that I hope you enjoy. This story is only in one persons P.O.V who you will figure out deep into the story.**

* * *

><p>The pain... It hurt as bad as hell would. I could barely breathe as my face was being shoved into the bed my screams weren't heard to the world at all. More than two hands were touching me that I knew it felt like four. I seen some footsteps pass by my room door in the hall. I screamed and kicked my loudest before I heard a whisper come from one of the men it sounded like "shut this bitch up."<p>

If I wasn't in so much pain I would say "BITCH!" in a shocked manner. Just then something was shoved in my mouth and I knew exactly what is was. "No biting" the person instructed laughing if I could feel my body I would. Moans from both men filled the room making me shed a single tear. The man behind me pounded into me harder than ever still holding my sides to get a grip. The other man held my head down on his cock with my hair pulling as he pleased while shoving me down on his cock gagging me.

If I had to choose what hurt more it would be the ass fuck I'm receiving. The man fucking my ass lasted for hours his dick throbbed in me and the bed creaked. I'm a virgin in the ass area the man increased his pace howling and occasionally slapping my ass. The mans balls slapped my ass as he hungrily fucked me. It felt too unreal as my instincts increased the steps out in the hall, the bed violently creaking, and the screams and moans no one seems to hear.

"Uhhh... You like that... 'Cause I love it..." I heard the man who was taking me from behind. Just then I realized who was doing this to me. My eyes widened in shocked as I kicked harder than ever. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." the man who I know as Pretty Boy told me. Then I heard a little laughter that followed him saying "Just penetrate you." He started up again ramming into me and drilling into me as he howled I gritted my teeth.

"That's it... come... on" he groaned pounding in me faster and harder making me scream.

"Stop it!" I commanded it didn't matter he continued.

"Why? Your all mine..." he moaned out every time he talked he went harder. "Ohhh... I'm cumming!" Pretty Boy yelled out thrusting his fastest and hardest using the sheets instead of my hips. "Your so tiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttt..." he dragged out cumming in me as he pumped me three more times collapsing on me. As for the unidentified man who shoved his cock down my throat he came without telling me making me swallow all of it before pulling out. I thought they were done and were going to leave me alone now and take whatever they came for. I was wrong as they traded spots on me Pretty Boy took his cock and shoved it in my mouth he started to grind his hips on my face.

The other man began the fingering I couldn't help but moan to that. "She likes that" the man spoke.

"I knew she would" Pretty Boy responded. As PB continued to hump my face the other fingered me the only thing that I enjoyed through this experience was the fingering. I hated being forced to suck dick let alone have my face humped for his pleasure. I started to grind my teeth on PB's dick he hissed before lifting my face up to meet his "either you let me continue what I was doing or I go back to fucking your ass your choice." I could barely talk the fingering was getting to me before I could answer he humped my face anyway.

I could only wait until the ongoing nightmare was over as they came over and over. I received a kiss from the both of them especially PB who turned it into a make out session. After the kisses were over and the cumming came all over my body and hair they left. I heard them talking as it faded in the hallway "she's a great little fuck isn't she?"

"Yea, we should visit her more often" I heard them say laughing as it faded through the hall. I laid on my bed I needed an explanation for all this. I've never felt weaker I slowly got up on the bed filled with cum I slowly reached over to my drew in my hotel room. I took out a knife I couldn't reach it earlier being held down or I definitely would have used it. My hair covered my face it drooped in front of me with cum all over it.

It had no smell and it ruined my hair I limped to my bathroom and cut my hair which was to my waist and now just a little below my shoulders. I stepped in the shower washing anything they left behind on me before I knew it I was on a mission for revenge. It was going to be a bitter-sweet one bitter because I was back-stabbed sweet because I will give them the same pain they gave me. All I needed was help and I know the perfect people to help me with this I just needed to locate them all.

_"They say revenge is a dish best served cold and I was going to serve it below freezing."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R. How was it? I'll answer questions if asked this is just the prologue so it's going to be a little short, but other chapter won't be. It's just getting started and only gets sicker, nastier, and crueler. Sorry for OOC but I couldn't help it I really don't like "Pretty Boy" if you guys know what character it is. Sorry for the bad grammar to if there is any.**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Taste Sweet

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**Miss. KooKies: Question: Is Heather going to go on a killing spree because that would be entertaining I mean she did cut her hair so that must be a disguise kind of?**

**Answer: That is a lovely question with an idea that I will be keeping in mind going deeper into the story thank you for that. Also I love your username.**

**laylay0014: I'm guessing pretty boy is either Justin or al but idk but this is really good XD**

**Response: Your right on the money its one of those two.**

* * *

><p>I quickly got my things together I sat on a bench in the cold waiting for a bus while doing that I used a payphone hoping my former associate to pick up. "Hello? Lawyer services how may I help you?" I became so relieved.<p>

"It's me QB" before I knew it I was in a Ford on my way back to my old friends house. I stared out the window thinking of a way to get back at PB.

"He really did all that?" Soldier C (that's the best I could come up with) asked.

"Yep I was wondering where he's been all these months and then he pops up to do this to me out of all people" I shook my head still asking questions.

"This doesn't make sense" SC said. Once we were in her driveway we took my stuff in it looked nice and normal which we were both far from.

"You really developed the second life?" I asked making SC nod.

"What are you going to do about it?" SC asked making me laugh evilly. "Oh no you're not thinking about bringing the team back are you?"

"Of course I am" I said. "If we can just locate them and bring them back here it would be easier to take PB down."

"I know where The Delinquent is"

"Where?" I asked.

"While I developed my second life I became a lawyer and I've defended him for years now until I lost a case now he's in the Toronto Jail."

"Looks like he's getting released a little early." I said.

"We can't do it at night there are guards everywhere."

"Fine since your scared we'll do it in the morning I need a good night sleep anyway after what I've been through." I said brushing past SC.

"Night." SC said. Morning came too fast I was ready though. I walked back into the living room where SC was watching TV. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"As always." I opened my big silver suitcase full of black cat suits on one side and the other had special weapons we specialized in. I'm hand to hand to combat where as SC is specialized in knives. "Here." I threw her suit at her. "Suit up."

"These are new" SC looked at hers.

"I figured we needed a new look its a big upgrade from our last suits." I said. It's true our last suits all came in Yellow, Red, Green, and Grey. We looked like a bag of skittles and now its all black it resembled our team. After suiting up we looked good the suits are body hugging and molded perfectly.

"Alright." SC took her knives placing them in her belt across her waist. Each one of the suits have different compartments. SC's has a belt across her waist to hold her knives mine simply had braces on my knuckles so it hurt more when I hit. "Let's do this." We took the car it only took 40 minutes to get there. They are idiots to not have guards in the morning but at night.

"Too easy." I said to myself. I went around the back one way SC took another way either way we met up at the back. I looked up to see a tall fence I simply clasped my hands together as SC charged at me jumping off my hands and diving over the fence and rolling perfectly dusting herself off. I walked about 40 steps from the fence and sprinted towards the fence jumping and clasping on it just reaching the top and hoping over. "We still have it." I smiled I haven't felt this adrenaline rush in a while I'm reliving the glory days.

"We have to somehow get on the roof." SC said thinking I was way ahead of her by the time she looked up I was halfway there. "How?"

"I climbed." I said scratching myself on the rocks a little blood came from me I didn't care it felt good. I made it rushing over to the vent. I struggled to open it I waited for SC once she came she used her knives to unscrew the screws I kicked it open. I slid myself down easy touching the floor lightly there he was in orange I walked over with SC surprising him.

"If it's another mission I won't be able to do it in here." The Delinquent said. I rolled my eyes as SC tried to cut the bars with her knife.

"Already tried doll face." TD flashed his knife. I heard footsteps coming a guard stepped out looking at SC and I.

"Hey! Freeze!" the guard shouted. I quickly swept him off his feet landing him on his side I seen the keys dangling on his free side. I took them and freed TD.

"Thanks for the keys moron" I spoke dropping the keys by the guards face.

"HA!" TD laughed leaving we left as fast as we came as the sirens went off. "I can't go back!" TD said climbing the fence the guards ran out so quickly we didn't even have time to back up and jump we climbed. SC and TD helped each other over a guard grabbed my foot I turned around and kicked him in the face hoping over and starting the car. SC got in the back just as fast as I got in the front TD stood there I rolled down the window.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted.

"I always wanted to try something." TD spoke.

"We don't have time for this." SC agreed with me.

"It'll only take a second I always see this in the action movies." TD ran and rolled off the hood of the window getting in the passenger seat. I gave him a gasped look along with SC "what?"

"No wonder you get caught all the time" I said speeding off escaping the jail.

"What's this about?" TD asked.

"Pretty Boy." I said.

"He's back?" TD asked.

"No he's running with another crew he betrayed us and I want revenge I'm going to need your help ya skeez." I explained.

"Well let's get busy then" TD rubbed his hands. We entered the house I gave him his gear his use was his street smarts he knew what was located where and social security.

"Looks like the last one is Snake" SC said looking around the room. "How are we going to get him on board you know he's tricky to deal with."

"Except for when it comes to the Queen Bee." TD said.

"So you're sending me in alone?" I asked with a group nod. It's not that I fear Snake it's just that we all know him to mix his business with pleasure. "Fine if that's the only way to get him here I'll do it." I said determined I had to close my eyes to remember my sudden inspiration.

_'Stop it!' Oh yeah Pretty Boys going down no matter what I have to do he'll be dead by the time this is over._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R. Next is Snake I wonder where he's hiding?**


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge Taste Sweet

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**KatieK101: Interesting. SC is obviously Courtney, QB is Heather, TD is Duncan. **

**I have no idea who PB is. I'm thinking Justin, and then his partner in crime is Alejandro. I really hope Alejandro isn't PB because I love Aleheather. **

**As for snake, I have no idea who that could be. I was thinking Alejandro, especially because Duncan said that he was easy to deal with when it came to Heather.**

**Answer: Yeah you got it all right and as for Snake and Pretty Boy (PB) you'll figure out who's who in later chapters. As for PB's partner it's kind of a twist its the next person you would expect.**

**The Angry American:**

**#1 I'm guessing 'Pretty Boy' is a codename for Justin. Anyway, this was actually dark and hot. Nice job!**

**#2 Uh-oh, something tells me PB's gonna get what's coming to him. Should be interesting!**

**Answer: You got it right its JUSTIN! Also thank you I read your stories I love them!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Chap2  
>Courtney's POV<br>SC Scott**

**I LOVE THIS STORY AHHHHHH!**

**Answer: Thank you for reviewing and nice guesses, but no you'll figure them out later.**

* * *

><p>I sat on the guest bed in my now new room. I didn't now what to wear or look like I didn't want Snake to get the wrong idea. I needed to think about a plan in general after tomorrow the group will be complete and the four of us will be coming for PB's head. I took out a piece of notepad paper and pen writing down my list I know where ever PB is he knows I'm coming and is covered by the best security. Just like how he hurt me I'm going to hurt him by taking out his new gang then him for desert.<p>

1. Body Guards

2. The mistress

3. The partner

4. Pretty Boy

This was the death list. I'm coming for these people and one by one there going to die they have to in order for me to get to what I want. I tacked my notepaper on the wall above the bed to remind me of who to kill next. I rejoined TD and SC in the kitchen where SC and TD looked at the new gear. "Where'd you get this stuff?" TD asked.

"Don't worry about it just know its yours now." I said.

"Any plans on how to approach the sneaky snake?" SC asked.

"Not really no matter what he's going to get what he wants its in his nature." I looked over at TD who rolled his eyes. "Something you want to share?"

"Let's be real here."

"Let's" I challenged.

"If Snake gets what he wants its going to have something to do with you."

"How would you figure that?" I asked while searching through the fridge. TD didn't answer me.

"Just forget it you'll find that out when you meet him."

"That's if we find him." I said.

"Last time I checked he hung out at the downtown strip club" The Delinquent said making SC hit him on the back of the head.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"You didn't ask" I picked up my keys heading out the front door when TD (The Delinquent) called out my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember its Snake." Point made it is Snake he's capable of tricking me into lots of things he's venomous.

"I think I can handle him" I said.

"What are we going to do?" SC asked.

"While I'm gone try to get someone to track PB down." I closed the door behind me driving downtown. I made sure to not be so exposed. I now Snake and what his moves are we have lots of history. I made sure to wear pants, just a regular halter top, and heels. My lips are glossed and my hair looks fabulous I should've cut my hair long ago that's one thing I can thank Pretty Boy for I guess.

I walked in tucking my now short hair behind my ear. I watched the dancers dance dirty like on the poles, bars, and even on men. It's not a sight to see half of them were wearing thongs and the other were just topless in general breast and all. I looked around and there he was sitting in a chair with all the ladies around him. He had a fedora on like Michael Jackson.

I checked my compact mirror before going in. As I waltz over I seen his eyes draw to me he had a seductive look on his face. Girls around him were trying to get his attention by touching all over him and caressing his face until they realized he was staring at me. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was interested in trying to figure me out. The girls stopped touching him and moved away so he could get up I sat down at the bar he took a seat next to me.

"I've never seen you around here and if I have how did you get past me?" Snake flirted.

"I've never seen you around or in a while either." I said turning to him and whispering the rest in his ear, "ssssssnake..." I hissed making snake grab my arm tightly.

"How do you know my code name?" he asked clearly without thinking. I laughed to myself before revealing my face brushing my hair out-of-the-way once more. At this he let go of my arm "well, well, well if it isn't the amazing reina."

"We need to talk" I said at this he took my arm as we passed strippers they gave me the stank eye and whispered about me. Some even said things like.

"I wish I were her."

"He's probably taking her to the back to fuck her."

"She's not going to be able to feel her legs after trust me."

I was appalled, but that wouldn't be too bad of a suggestion because snake certainly is beautiful. When we arrived to the backroom I began to talk. "Look I need your help."

"I need your help to." Snake said trying to undo his pants.

"No not that help." I said making him stop. "I mean with Pretty Boy."

"He's returned?" Snake asked.

"Yes, but not to rejoin us I assume he has his own group and with that I want revenge." I said bitterly I didn't want to tell him the real reason behind my revenge. It would make me seem weak in the eyes of snake.

"Where do I fit into this?" Snake asked.

"I need your devious ways and smarts to help me are you in?" I asked he smirked.

"Of course and now I wonder what do I get from this?" Snake walked around me I could feel him looking at my body. "There's always a price to pay and instead of money I want body."

"Body?" I repeated.

"Yes your body and to make things interesting the first one to moan is entitled to sex at least one more time after this occurrence." I bit my lip at his offer.

"Sorry but I don't mix my business with pleasure" I said turning on my heel to leave but Snake didn't allow me to leave. He grabbed my arms from behind rubbing them slowly up and down the front of his body met my back.

"Unlike you I like to mix my pleasure with my business you and I both know this is way over due" snake brought his burning lips to my shoulder then neck. I bit my lip fighting a moan I tried to speak.

"I...I..."

"You what amour?" Snake found my weak spot he managed to unbutton my pants and rub slowly on my clit diving in his fingers making me jump. This made him chuckle at me sticking another finger in me my breathing sped up. I opened my mouth to let out the air he kissed me forcing his tongue in it was a snake itself. I used my finger to not moan I bit down on it. He let my underwear leave my body along with the rest of my clothes he laid me down on the bed nicely.

I let him take top first he kissed my forehead, second my nose, third my lips, fourth my neck, fifth my breast, sixth my stomach, seventh my cunt, and finally my toes. He sucked on my toes one by one before returning to my slit sticking his tongue in making me bite hard on my finger. He went deep tasting my juices slurping sounds could be heard. After he finished there he licked up my stomach to my breast getting each nipple hard and erect. All the while I tugged his top of as he became shirtless I couldn't help but to stare he has no flaws on his body.

I rubbed on his six-pack finding his pants as I began to tug at those he tugged at my nipples making me bite my bottom lip my hands were busy. I got him out of his pants. "Allow me" Snake said right when he pulled those tight boxers off I soon found out why he's called Snake. Snake is called Snake for three reasons first because he's sneaky, second his tongue, and third the biggest thing on him his Python. "Like what you uncovered?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm" was all I could say.

"I'll have you screaming my name over and over by sun down" Snake arrogantly assumed. I was going to respond, but he took my breath away once he shoved all of himself inside of me this time I needed my whole hand in my mouth ...no... make that two hands in my mouth. The bed furiously shook my hands started to hurt so I took them out which was a mistake.

"Mmmmm..." I moaned a little catching Snakes attention.

"What was that amour?" Snake asked.

"Nothing" I squeaked out fastly. Snake pushed deeper into me and pushed harder I felt like my walls were breaking 'cause he's huge everywhere. He seen my struggle and I seen his he bit his bottom lip as sweat popped up on his face. I couldn't take it anymore and Snake saw that he took my hand out of my mouth holding on to it smirking at me. That's when I burst "Oh...Fuck...FUCK ME HARD, FUCK ME LONG, FUCK ME GOOD!" I moaned out loudly.

"I've been waiting to hear those words" he smirked opening my legs wider. His arms wrapped around my sides to clasp at my back. He put my legs just above his and his mouth sucked on my neck as he drilled into me hard making the bed definitely have an earthquake. "Your... so ... tight just how I like 'em" he managed to say his voice still sounding husk. I felt myself turning red everywhere as he fucked me hard his moans sounded manly against my skin.

"That's it mi reina cum for me" Snakes voice became a little higher. Just then he thrusted three more hard times switching positions. He sat me on him he wrapped his arms around my waist as I bounced up and down the friction made me moan. He soon let go of me to squeeze my breast I grabbed onto his ankles for balance I took over bouncing around swishing side to side as I pleased. "That's right riiiiiddddeee meee" he moaned out the words fondling with my breast the sound of are skin clapping echoed around the room.

I felt him throb in me and I knew he lost control he went back to his nature. He gripped my hips bouncing me up and down as fast as he could up and down left and right the world was spinning. "Ahhhhh..." was all I heard the next minute as he came I landed on him little did I know he wasn't finished he wanted to make sure I was just as pleased as him. He wrapped my legs around him face darting his tongue in and out.

"Please..." was all I could say I could feel him smile licking me like a cat cleans itself. I purred "I'm about to cum" I shuddered as an orgasm came over me he waited licking my cum off my cat-like candy.

"You taste good" was all he could say. We laid down for about an hour he played with my hair we laid in spooning position but didn't spoon. "Looks like I get another day of sex."

"Whatever" I said picking up my clothes and placing them back on my body.

"Aw, I liked that view" Snake teased.

"Are you in?" I asked referring to business.

"I'll always be in... you of course" Snake snickered.

"SNAKE!" I snapped.

"Alright I'm in" Snake answered getting dressed. We left the strip club going back to SC's house once we arrived the crew was back in effect and I'd expect nothing less. It was like a family reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R. The whole crew is back together! Yay! Now time for them to cause chaos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge Taste Sweet

Disclaimer: TD&TD characters

**A/N: I know its been a while, but I'm back and yes I'm a little rusty with my writing so if you see any errors, my bad. I'm just going to start using their real names because its killing me. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>We all stood in a circle over the kitchen counter "Did you find anyone that can help us get information on PB?" I asked TD.<p>

"He'll be here by tomorrow."

"Nice to see everyone again." Snake slithered.

"Wish I could say the same." SC coughed out.

"Oh, are you still mad about that little fling." Snake teased this clearly upset TD when said. "If so your going to have to let it go."

"Kind of hard to when it was done so harshly!" SC snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked making everyone stare at me. "If there's unfinished business here I suggest we solve it before continuing with this mission were on." Snake opened is mouth as if he was going to speak until SC covered it.

"I'll explain." SC started. "It was long before we started this whole assassin thing." By the time SC finished her sentence Snake twisted SC's arm making her yelp falling to the floor.

"Let me explain." Snake insisted letting the red SC go. "Before we all came together I had a relationship with SC, but before she was SC she was known as Courtney. We met in Spain I introduced myself as Alejandro."

"Little did I know he was nothing, but a man hoe" SC now known as Courtney said. We never used are real names with one another I guess we do now.

"Call me what you want just don't forget that you slept with this so-called man hoe and wanted to marry me." Alejandro spoke. The more the truth came out the more angry TD got and the less surprised I felt.

"Enough!" I yelled, "We're getting off track." I stood in between the arguing duo "now that we've got to know each other a little better how about we introduce ourselves and how we got into the business." "I'll start I'm Heather the name Queen Bee was rightfully given I was trained younger in martial arts I began to cause trouble especially when my mom and dad died. I saw it all with my own eyes they were murdered and to this day I don't know why, I got my revenge one by one they went down during this process I found it to be fun. I started to take up jobs and it landed me here with you guys and lets just say I'm back where I started."

"Names Duncan I'm the delinquent I went in jail for a reason and before you broke me out I had life in there. Surprisingly my folks are cops they always let me off the hook. I didn't go around killing people for a reason I just did it because I was a hit men it was my job until they turned on me trying to have me killed that's when I started going crazy I killed every last one of them. I got caught next thing I know I had life before you guys broke me out I also had a thing with Courtney before I got locked up if you know what I mean."

"Seems like everyone had a little taste of Courtney..." Alejandro looked at her.

"Well I guess its my turn I actually took karate as a kid kind of like Heather in fact that's how we met. I think I've worked with Heather the longest I wasn't hired to do anything actually I accidentally ended up killing one of my ex boyfriends. Believe me when I say he had it coming after that I had to give everyone there comeuppance." Everyone stared at Courtney as if she was a murderer.

"Snake?" I asked.

"Alejandro... I ran my business, to make a long story short they tried to shut me down and I had to fight back somehow." Alejandro ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright now that we've gotten to know each other a little more let's plan this out a little better" I said.

"The hideout and meeting room should be checked first." Alejandro suggested.

"Don't you think he knows were coming he won't be there." Courtney said.

"Trust me as a once close friend of PB's he's not very smart and won't think anything of this." Alejandro said with Duncan agreeing.

"If there's one thing I know about Pretty Boy he has just as much brain as this one girl I used to date named Lindsay, and she's a blonde so you tell me what I mean." Duncan laughed Courtney eye-balled him.

"You don't seem like the type to date blondes." I said now rummaging through the fridge.

"Trust me if you even seen her rack you would probably turn gay she had hooters I mean real big watermelons like..." Duncan stop talking right when he seen Courtney's hand raise up behind his neck. "Your way better Courtney your beauty and brains."

"So Heather may I ask why we are all here really?" Alejandro asked getting in my personal space.

"I told you and if you don't mind I tend to like my personal space." Alejandro only seemed to get closer not that I cared.

"I know when people are lying." Alejandro now cupped my chin in his hands making me look into his emerald eyes. "Are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged. Without warning Alejandro kissed me his lips are soft when he's not roughly kissing you his hand caressed my face the other arched my back towards him. After a minute he let my lips go we had to breath.

"If you won't tell me now you'll tell me later." With a wink and a promise Alejandro went to bed and so did I. It was going to be a long process, but I know I'll get my revenge and it's going to taste like a candy cane minty with spice and a hint of sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R. <strong>


End file.
